marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wong
Wong is a member of the Masters of the Mystic Arts. Biography ''Doctor Strange Prelude ''To be added ''Doctor Strange The keeper of Kamar-Taj's vast library of mystical tomes, the no-nonsense Wong is tasked with not only deciding who is worthy of studying from The Ancient One's private collection but also protecting the sacred incantations from falling into the wrong hands. While quiet and unassuming, make no mistake - if someone were to try to steal from Wong's library, they'd have to get through him first. Avengers: Infinity War ''To be added Avengers: Endgame After Bruce Banner used the Infinity Stones to restore everyone that Thanos disintegrated in the Decimation, Wong arrived with Stephen Strange and the Avengers' other allies. As Wong helped to transport the whole armies to the battlefield, Strange questioned him if that was everyone, leading Wong to sarcastically ask if he wanted any more. Alongside the Avengers' other allies, Wong participated in the final battle with Thanos. ''Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness ''To be added Character traits To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Master Sorcerer:' Wong is one of the most powerful members of the Masters of the Mystic Arts, possessing a considerable mastery of the mystic arts, which he uses to defend his native reality. Wong's overall knowledge of magic is incredible, as he is knowledgable of many dangerous spells and artifacts that were forbidden to all other members of the Masters of the Mystic Arts, such as the Eye of Agamotto and the Dark Dimension ritual. **'Eldritch Magic Manipulation:' Wong is able to create, shape and manipulate Eldritch Magic into weapons, shields or spells. **'Teleportation:' Using a Sling Ring, Wong is able to open a fiery portal to another location, gaining ability to move tremendous distances instantaneously. **'Interdimensional Travel:' Using a Sling Ring, Wong can travel between different dimensions and universes, crossing over different planes of existence or travelling across various forms of reality. **'Illusion Casting:' While explaining the Infinity Stones to Bruce Banner and Tony Stark, Wong was able to generate, create and project a holographic illusion of the cosmos and the stones. **'Astral Projection:' Wong is capable of separating his astral form from his body, gaining access to the Astral Dimension. Equipment *'Wand of Watoomb:' Wong utilizes the Wand of Watoomb as one of his weapons of choice, it is a durable weapon and can be used to channel magic into it; therefore making it a powerful relic. *'Quarterstaff:' Wong utilizes a quarterstaff as one of his weapons of choice. *'Sling Ring:' A mystical that enables Wong to open a fiery portal to another location to allow instant transportation to any location he desires. Relationships *Masters of the Mystic Arts **Ancient One - Master; deceased. **Karl Mordo - Ally. **Tina Minoru - Ally. **Daniel Drumm - Ally; deceased. **Stephen Strange/Dr. Strange - Friend and ally. **Hamir - Ally. *Zealots **Kaecilius - Ally turned enemy; deceased. *Witch - Enemy. *Iron Man - Ally; deceased. *Bruce Banner - Ally. *Black Order **Ebony Maw - Enemy; deceased. **Cull Obsidian - Enemy; deceased. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (4 films) **''Doctor Strange'' (First appearance) - Benedict Wong **''Avengers: Infinity War'' - Benedict Wong **''Avengers: Endgame'' - Benedict Wong **''Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness'' - Benedict Wong *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 comic) **''Doctor Strange Prelude'' Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *In the comics, Wong is usually a manservant and protector of the Sanctum Sanctorum. *The actor who portrays Wong has the last name of the character he is portraying. Oddly enough, he also shares the same first name as Stephen Strange actor Benedict Cumberbatch. Gallery ''Doctor Strange'' Doctor Strange Stills 04.jpg Doctor_Strange_HQ_Still_17.jpg Doctor Strange HQ Still 18.jpg Doctor_Strange_Wong_and_Strange_Still.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Wong_MCU.PNG Doctor strange empire subscribers cover.jpg Doctor Strange Character Poster 01.jpg Doctor Strange Latin Posters 01.jpg Doctor Strange IMAX Poster.jpg Doctor Strange Character Poster Textless 05.jpg Doctor Strange textless poster 2.jpg ''Avengers: Infinity War'' Stark_and_the_bros.jpg Strange-Stark_Wong_and_Banner.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Avengers_Infinity_War_textless_poster_art.jpg Avenge_Guard.jpg Infinity_War_Character_Poster_03.jpg Starks_crew-Banner_AIW.jpg Avengers_standee-InfinityWar_promo.jpeg ''Avengers: Endgame'' Wong and the Masters make shields.png See Also * Wong (disambiguation) Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Doctor Strange characters Category:Avengers characters Category:Masters of the Mystic Arts members Category:Sorcerers Category:Allies Category:Chinese Category:Earth-199999